Always Something New
by soten ni zase hyouketsu
Summary: My own twist on Naruto. Takes place after he returns from training with Jiraiya. Sasuke never left and so on. read to figure out. rated T for possible later content and for safty of my humor
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 The Hero's Return

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Happy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Off in the distance walked a tall man with long white hair and odd markings on his face, beside him a slightly shorter man walked with blond hair framing his face. They were walking towards a village with the emblem for fire on the gate.

"Jeez finally we're back." the white haired man said.

"We would have been back sooner if we had gone at my pace…" The blond one retorted.

"Eh, I'm getting old I shouldn't be running all day anymore."

"That's just your excuse for taking your time Ero-Sanin!"

"Whatever runt. I'm going to go tell the Hokage we are back, you go have fun. Later." the white one said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The blond haired man just walked towards an apartment complex off to the side of the village. He climbed the stairs slowly dreading the thought of seeing all the destruction on the other side of his door, if he even still had a door. The villagers had always hated him, but that was soon to change.

A smile lit up his face when he saw his door, no damage done. But he was shocked upon opening the door to see his apartment clean, no damage what so ever. No dust or dirt.

"Wh-what?" he stammered out walking into his room. He noticed a letter on his night stand near his bed. Opening it a big fox like smile colored his face.

'_Naruto, _

_Since you have been gone for so long Sakura decided it would be nice for us to keep this place clean and orderly for you. Kaka-Sensei even put some instant ramen packs in your kitchen. _

_Cant wait to spar with you when you get back dope,_

_Sasuke'_

"Heh, I cant wait either teme." Naruto thought out loud. Walking out of his apartment he decided to go to get some food. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku ramen. But much to his dismay it was closed today.

Naruto's eye's narrowed as he grumbled and walked away to look for somewhere else to eat. Suddenly a scent caught his attention. He followed it to a restaurant and took a seat near the source, stay far enough as to not draw attention though.

'_Bingo' _he thought as he saw the pink haired beauty. It was Sakura, who not surprisingly was sitting at a booth across from Ino. He looked over the menu sitting out of ear shot for normal people, but with the Kyuubi paying rent he was able to hear everything clearly.

"Sakura, ever since Sasuke shot you down you have been drowning yourself in work. What are you hoping to achieve?!" Ino asked angrily.

"I don't know Ino…" Sakura said solemnly. The sound of her voice hurt Naruto, but he showed no signs of affliction.

"I know what you need!" Ino nearly shouted making Naruto wonder if he even needed help from the Kyuubi to hear her, "You need to find your self a man!"

"Ino I'm fine!" Sakura protested quickly with a hint of fear in her voice. Remembering Ino, Naruto could imagine why she would be scared.

"How about that guy over there?" Ino said, he suddenly felt two sets of eyes on him making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Ino I don't even know him!" Sakura stated now getting slightly angry. Naruto nearly fell out of his seat hearing this, hed he really changed that much? Or was he just that easy to forget?

"But he's sooo cute!" Ino protested, "He looks familiar too." great the one he didn't know so well recognized him somewhat.

"Does he?" He heard Sakura reply.

More conversation carried on but he was distracted from it by the waitress requesting his order. After she had left he looked back over to Sakura's table to notice Shikamaru now sitting near Ino.

"Yeah he resembles the Yondaime Hokage." Shikamaru said dully.

"Your right!" both girls yelled in unison. Naruto began to form a sweat drop on the back of his head. He hadn't even focused the chakra to his ears again, now they were just being loud.

His food arrived and he split his chopsticks to begin eating when he noticed someone standing over his table.

"Can I help you Ino-San?" He asked trying to sound respectful.

"How do you know my name?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Well there's no fun in telling you so lets just say its my little secret." He replied smirking a bit.

"Oh uh well ok. My friends and I were just wondering if you were from this village or if you were just passing through?" Ino asked now taking a seat across from him.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Naruto questioned poking his forehead with his thumb. Wait… forehead… finally it clicked. He raised an eye brow remembering he had forgotten to put his forehead protector on before leaving his apartment.

"No not really…" Ino replied. By this time Kiba had walked in leaving Akamaru at home due to his size wouldn't do well here.

"Naruto?" Kiba said as he sniffed the air in his direction.

"Heh way to ruin the fun mutt boy…" Naruto said standing, Kiba now growling at the term 'mutt'.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Sakura asked taking a step towards him.

Naruto just smiled while laying some money on the table. "Hey Sakura-Chan, long time no see eh? Well I gotta go see Baa-San now so I will catch up with you guys later. Oh and thanks for keeping my apartment up while I was gone, I owe you one." his smile got bigger and his eyes closed. He then posed with the peace sign and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is more a test if anything else. Got dozens of ideas for a NaruSaku fic putting a few together into this. Next chapters will be longer and will continue so long as I get positive comments.**

**Thx!**

**TTR**


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 Revealing

**I still do not own Naruto**

* * *

With a crash of thunder and flash of light, Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Right on time kid." The tall white haired man said.

"Naruto?" said a woman sitting behind a desk, "No way it really is you, you have grown a lot!"

"And you haven't changed at all Baa-Chan. You still look as old as ever!" Naruto retorted laughing while taking a seat on the sofa in front of the Hokage desk.

"Naruto, now might not be the best time to piss Tsunade off. We just got back and all." the white haired man chimed in again.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I will let it slide for now. I'm interested in seeing the extent if his training though. Possibly a match between a few people that have been eagerly awaiting his return?" Tsunade said motioning to the window.

In climbed a man with obscure white hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face. His forehead protector hung loosely over his left eye, his right eye being covered by an orange book.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto spoke up in surprise now on his feet.

"Yo." Kakashi replied casually, glancing at Naruto briefly before returning his attention to his book.

Suddenly the door in the back of the room opened and there stood Sakura next to a raven haired man a little taller then her. His hair brimming his face, he wore a white long sleaved shirt with a red and white fan embroidered on the back and black baggy pants.

"Well Sakura was right, you have grown dope."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as if he wasn't sure if it was really him or not.

"Hn, still slow as ever." Sasuke said coolly studying Naruto.

"You will fight Kakashi and Sasuke, Sakura will be there to make sure you don't get hurt too badly." Tsunade said not caring much for reunions.

"Meet at training ground 7 in ten minutes." Kakashi said dully before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto's gaze shifted between Sasuke and Sakura. They were standing a little close together, Sasuke's right foot a little forward shifting his body slightly towards Sakura, and her mirroring him.

"So… are you two dating or something?" Naruto asked bluntly an eye brow quirked up and a confused look on his face. After what he had heard earlier this wasn't making sense.

"No!" Sasuke swiftly responded, a little too coldly for Naruto's liking. Especially seeing Sakura twitch at this seeming a little hurt. "I will see you at ground 7, we can talk after we see if you have progressed at all." he then too disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I will see you there… Naruto…" Sakura said, obviously saddened by Sasuke's behavior. She turned to leave but Naruto was already in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I brought that up Sakura-Chan. I didn't think he would react like that." Naruto said looking down into her eyes.

Sakura's checks reddened a little. Ino was right, he had gotten handsome. And this was one of the few times she could remember him talking to her looking completely serious. Soon that changed thought.

"Well hope you enjoy the show!" Naruto said slapping on one of his signature fox grins. Then in a flash he was gone.

"Wha?" she stumbled out. "Was that his form of a sushin or something?" she asked no on in particular.

"During his fight I want you to keep a list of all his skills and how he uses them. Report back to me after, I want to see if he can be tactical or if he is still just headstrong." Tsunade said waving Sakura off. However she heard Jiraiya say one last thing before she disappeared.

"He mastered the Hirashin No Jutsu while we were on our trip. Even more so then his father the-" and that was all she heard.

Sakura appeared at the field to see Naruto and Sasuke waiting patiently for Kakashi.

"Some things never change" Naruto complained causing Sakura to giggle a little.

Nearly an hour had passed when Kakashi arrived giving one of his lame excuses.

"Sorry I'm late. On my way here I saw an elderly woman standing under a tree, a look of worry stricken across her face. I thought it strange so I stopped to see what was wrong and her cat had gotten stuck so I had to climb the tree and rescue him." he said smiling.

"And that took a master Jonin an hour to do?" Naruto asked, looking rather confused.

Kakashi let out a small laugh and quickly changed the topic.

"Remember the first time we were here? Same rules, come at me with the intent to kill." he said readying into a battle stance. "Ready, go" he then disappeared.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who just smirked. "Kakashi-Sensei requested I let him test you first, once he has a rough estimate of your skill then you and I will fight."

"How nice of you to wait for me, teme." Naruto said as Sasuke walked over and sat at a tree not far from Sakura.

Kakashi appeared near the 3 posts in the field watching Naruto.

Naruto just turned to look at him, seeming to relax a little. Then he spoke, the words barely loud enough for Sakura an Sasuke to hear but it sent chills up their spine.

"Come at you with the intent to kill? Are you sure about that?" Naruto said darkly letting his killing intent spike. Everyone in the field could feel an immense pressure from just that, slowing their movements greatly.

"I see you have indeed gotten stronger" Kakashi said casually shrugging of the force from Naruto and raising his forehead protector.

"The Sharingan allows once to see chakra and movements in a way that allows them to memories them. Not only that but they can see what their opponent does moments before they truly do it. It sees through any genjutsu. One of the legendary 3 eye techniques of the ninja world. Yet still over rated." Naruto said sounding too cocky for his own good.

Sasuke just growled slightly at his words. The Sharingan was his families kekki genkai after all.

"Naruto… explain knowing this how is the Sharingan over rated?" Sasuke asked stepping forward. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but wouldn't it be better for you to see how much he has improved watching instead of fighting? We all know of his insane stamina and your great lack of it while using that eye."

"If that's what you chose Sasuke, just remember the meaning of restraint." Kakashi said walking to where Sakura was and leaning against the tree.

"To answer your question, teme, its because people always said that if your faced one on one with a Sharingan then you will loose if you don't run. The only thing that can beat one is another." Naruto replied.

"Possibly cause that's true, dope." Sasuke said getting aggravated at Naruto's cockiness.

"Then how is it that the first Hokage beat Madra Uchiha all those years ago? The first wasn't of the Uchiha clan and didn't get the Sharingan like Kakashi did."

"…" Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say to that. He just activated his Sharingan to signal the beginning of the fight.

"The simple weakness behind your precious eyes are the key factor of sight. Zabuza had the right idea in blinding you, but I prefer my own method." Naruto continued.

"And whats that?" Sasuke asked smirking thinking Naruto was just bluffing.

"If you can move faster then the Sharingan can follow then there is no worry of it doing much."

"Ha! And you think that's possi-" Sasuke didn't even finish his sentence when Naruto disappeared in a flash. "No way! Was that a bushin or something?!" he yelled spinning to find Naruto who was standing behind him.

"No that was actually the-" this time it was Naruto that was interrupted.

"The Hirashin No Jutsu!" Kakashi all but yelled right next to Sakura's head. She stood there covering her ears the best she could looking at Kakashi with a raised eye brow.

"Getting a little too excited there aren't we Sensei?" Sakura asked looking at him worriedly.

"Its because it was my father's Jutsu, he didn't think I would figure out who my father was for a while longer." Naruto said staring past Sasuke to Kakashi.

"When? How?" Kakashi was trying to ask but too many questions were running through his mind.

"I met him and he told me. We had a nice little chat with a spot of tea, he even brought some crumpets." Naruto said jokingly.

"You talked to him?! Where?!" Kakashi was now getting to excited for Sakura's liking. So she took a few steps back keeping a close eye on her sensei incase he would have a heart attack.

"Up here." Naruto said tapping his head looking at Kakashi who was now confused, so he decided to explain further. "Because of this" he said patting his belly, " he came to me to stop me from releasing my prisoner." he finished smiling darkly at Kakashi, knowing he was probably thinking the same thing Jiraiya was when he told him.

"You did what?!" his sensei yelled again.

"CAN YOU TWO FILL US IN AS WELL?! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE YOU KNOW!" Sakura yelled obviously sick of being ignored.

"I have to go. We will begin training tomorrow, rest up until then." Kakashi said disappearing again.

"Naruto, what is this all about?" Sasuke finally spoke, calling Naruto by his name showing he was serious.

"Hmm, it's a long story… so how about we go somewhere special then I will tell you." Naruto said mischievously.

"And where would that be?" Sakura asked seeing the look on his face.

"Well I've never been to your house Sakura-Chan." Naruto said looking at her hopefully.

"Not a chance Naruto-Baka. Sasuke-Kun what about yours?" Sakura asked hopeful of finally seeing his house.

"There's no way I'm letting you on the Uchiha's land. Naruto what's wrong with your house?" Sasuke asked.

"Its just so small is all…" he said looking down. "And Sakura-Chan's house had the perfect view of the demonstration required for the explanation." Naruto said somberly.

'_I guess I don't really have much a choice… I'm too interested in hearing why kaka-sensei was so worked up over Naruto's story…' _Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto perked his head up looking surprised at Sakura. She just stared back at him confused at his sudden action.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I wont exploit your curiosity with this. I figured out a different spot we can go." Naruto said much to Sakura's surprise. "Just follow" he suddenly said in a far more serious tone.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't wait for a second invitation and Naruto ran off. His speed difficult to keep up with even at their level of skill.

Finally they had reached the top of the Hokage tower, meeting up with Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Sakura and Sasuke had a small glint of sweat on their foreheads and were breathing heavily from the speed they just ran at. Naruto on the other hand looked like he just went on a stroll through the woods.

"Are you sure you want to tell them all this?" Jiraiya asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't plan on telling them all of it. Just about my father." Naruto replied.

"_**Your not going to tell them about me? I'm hurt kit…" **_a voice rang out in his head.

'_you know as well as I that they wouldn't understand yet. They don't know what truly happened that night, they fear you and in turn would hate me. I cant let that happen, not with these two. I'm sorry Kyuubi.' _Naruto said standing in a familiar sewer like room with a giant fox with nine tails standing in front of him. Two massive iron doors hung open between them.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called out pulling him from that room and back to the roof top.

"Sorry was just thinking." Naruto said smiling again. He paused for a moment before looking at the Hokage monument. "So… who is the guy between the old man and Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know.

"Seriously Naruto?! That's the Yondaime Hokage, the strongest Hokage we ever had! He defeated the Kyuubi nearly 16 years ago! He was considered a genius! His abilities, no offence Sasuke, even rivaled if not surpassed the Uchiha!" Sakura said irritated that Naruto didn't seem to know who he was.

"O…k… so what do you notice about him?" Naruto continued.

"That it's a giant rock head, what are you getting at?" Sasuke asked trying to get to the point.

"Perhaps this would help." Tsunade said holding up a color picture of the Yondaime.

There was silence, neither of them clicking anything.

Tsunade let out a sigh in disbelief the two of them didn't notice. Jiraiya then walked over with a pen and drew 3 whisker like marks on both sides of the face in the picture.

"It looks like…" Sakura began stopping herself worried that she would sound stupid for saying this.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke finished. Sakura's eyes widened as her thoughts were confirmed.

"But he didn't have any kids!" Sakura challenged trying to make sense of it all.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan but he did have a kid. Minato Nimikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had a son who they gave his mother's last name to for reasons maybe Hokage-Sama could tell you." Naruto said clearly angry nobody had told him.

"Truth be told its because he passed a law among the old shinobi and the council forbidding we tell you. He didn't want you or anyone to know so you wouldn't be living in a shadow no one thought you could ever get out of. He said he wanted you to make your own life as he did his and make your own legacy. He truly believed you would be the one to surpass him if he did this." Kakashi explained.

"The last living Nimikaze? Then you will have yourself a seat on the council as I do. Looks like we are both orphans of a great clan destroyed." Sasuke said much to Naruto's amusement.

"My father wasn't from Konoha actually Sasuke. Nobody knows where he came from so mine was no great clan. Simply just him and now me." Naruto said smiling. "Well I'm going to get going now, since you guys know my secret and all. See you guys tomorrow!" he called out as he began to turn around.

"Wait!" Sasuke said suddenly startling everyone there. "I see, the blood line to the 4th Hokage wasn't the only thing you were hiding from us."

Naruto whipped around quickly to see Sasuke's Sharingan blazing. Suddenly he was in the room with the Kyuubi again.

"_**An Uchiha? Interesting, Naruto looks like you will have to give up on this secret now." **_the Kyuubi's voice rumbled out.

"I see. This is your other secret."

Naruto again snapped around to see Sasuke standing there eye's widened at the sight of the massive fox. Slowly a grin crawled across his face.

"Very interesting." with those words Sasuke disappeared from the sewer like room. Naruto followed and once again they were standing on top of the Hokage tower.

"Your just full of secrets aren't you?" Sasuke asked keeping the smile on his face.

"Sasuke! Don't tell her! don't even think about it!" Naruto yelled shocking everyone on the roof top, most importantly… Sakura…


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 Keeping Secrets

* * *

Sasuke's face lit up in amusement upon seeing Naruto's reaction. Pain and worry clearly visible on the last Nimikaze.

"Its not my place to tell anyone, dope. That will be your job. I just like messing with you." Sasuke said before waving off to no one in particular and disappearing.

Naruto's eyes met Sakura's who was questioning. She didn't even have to ask, he could see the wonder stricken throughout her emerald eyes, pleading for an answer.

"So who wants to fill me in on what I missed while I was gone?" Naruto asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, Gaara became the Kazekage, he was taken by Akatsuki, he died, he-" Kakashi had been cut off from his explanation.

"WHAT?! GAARA IS DEAD?!" Naruto yelled his eyes darkening.

"Was dead Naruto, now please don't interrupt." Tsunade said allowing Kakashi to continue.

"As I was saying he came back to life thanks to a village elder over there. Sakura was trained by Tsunade so she is now the 2nd best medic in the village and has her strength. I trained Sasuke. Hmm that's about it, am I missing anything Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto is the only Genin." Sakura chimed in happily. "And we found out that the reason Akatsuki was after Gaara was because he had a demon locked inside of him." Sakura shuttered a little while saying this.

"So… does the idea of demons being sealed inside of people scare you?" Naruto asked lowering his gaze to the ground trying not to let his eyes reveal anything.

"Yeah it does. Its disgusting!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto could feel his chest aching. But he decided to try to play it off.

"Well you know every village has a demon. It might be closer then you think. Might be a friend of yours or family even." he said one of his fake smiles showing on his face.

"That's not what scares me. I don't care if the container of the demon was near me. What does scare me is that some people could be cruel enough to do that to a child. Think about it, if Gaara's father never sealed the one tailed demon in him he could have had a good life. Instead he was hated by everyone for reasons he couldn't control, that's what drove him over the edge. Its disgusting how people could mistreat some one that young for something their father did!" Sakura finished her rant in a yell.

Naruto slowly began to smile. He never thought she would see it like that.

"You know Sakura, we do have a Jinchuuriki in this village as Naruto said. Yondaime Hokage had to seal it after all, it was the only way to save the village." Kakashi said. Naruto began to worry, he still didn't want Sakura knowing about it just yet.

"Then that would-" Sakura began but was cut off by Tsunade.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF MY ROOF!" Tsunade yelled causing Naruto and Sakura to disperse immediately. Kakashi however stayed.

"So, a mission?" he asked.

"Right, Orochimaru has made a move in conquering a town inside the land of fire. If we are lucky then he will still be there when we get there. I want team 7 there in two days. Dismissed!" Tsunade said and Kakashi just fell backwards off the tower. Pulling out his book while dropping head first toward the ground.

* * *

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke had met up at the training ground so that the two boys could finish their fight.

"Make you a deal teme, I wont use the Hirashin if you don't use your Sharingan." Naruto said standing across from Sasuke.

"Deal, dope. I'm sure you will find my speed has improved while you were gone." he said smiling.

"Begin!" Sakura finally spoke up.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled forming a massive fireball then turning to run off toward the tree line while it shot at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the fire looking horrified.

"SASUKE DID YOU JUST LAUNCH THAT OUT YOUR ASS?!" Naruto yelled sounding scared.

Sasuke tripped at hearing this and laid there amazed that Naruto would even ask that. Sakura on the other hand couldn't hold in her laughter. From his point of view and the speed Sasuke had done that it could have looked that way.

"Baka…" was all Sasuke could say as he got up. Naruto started at him still shocked.

"Yo, mission. Go pack, 3 days" Kakashi appeared said then disappeared.

"Naruto, you and Kakashi-Sensei are a pair, you know that?" Sakura asked oblivious of how it sounded.

"Come on! First Sasuke shoots fire out his ass now Sakura-Chan is a pervert imagining me and Kakashi together?!" Naruto yelled out annoyed.

"Wha? No! I meant how strange both of you are." Sakura said waving her hands defensively.

"Guys, mission." Sasuke said coldly before walking away.

"Well my stuff is all still packed and I have about a weeks amount of gear in a scroll so I'm set. Sakura-Chan do you need help packing?" Naruto asked sounding a little hopeful.

"No thanks Naruto, I'm sure I got it." Sakura said before walking off as well.

Naruto just watched her until she was out of sight then jumped to the gate to wait for his team. Then he retreated to speak with the Kyuubi.

"You know I set you free, so why do you stay in this dank hole?" Naruto asked looking up at the fox.

"_**I see no reason not to. Maybe I will leave one day, but for now I have a promise to keep**_." Kyuubi said in his thunderous voice.

"Ok? Promise to who?"

"_**Your father. Now go kit your team in here staring at you."**_ the Kyuubi then forced Naruto back into the world out side.

"A promise to my father?" Naruto asked out loud not noticing he was the center of attention.

"Who made a promise to your father?" Kakashi chimed walking past Naruto to begin the mission.

"Ah? Um nobody I was just thinking to myself?" Naruto covered questionably.

"Naruto you're a horrible liar!" Sakura stated loudly.

"Leave it, if he doesn't want to say then why force him?" Sasuke asked. They had all began having conversations around him as they walked, Naruto eagerly listening to everything they had to say.

Soon they began talking about what they had gone through in their training and how life was over the past few years.

"I really did miss you guys…" Naruto said, more serious then any had seen him in a long time, other then Sakura of coarse who had not long ago witnessed it.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Sakura questioned showing actual interest in what Naruto had to say.

"For a lot of reasons… lets not dwell on it." Naruto said looking down, when he looked back up his seriousness was gone and his fox-smile had returned. "So Kaka-Sensei, what is our mission?"

"Defend a town from being attacked. Its on the border between Fire and Wind so we might even see some of Gaara-Sama's shinobi there."

"Then lets get there!" Naruto said as he began running. Soon the others began as well, but Naruto kept pressing faster and faster until it was clear Sakura was having trouble keeping up.

'_Damn. Whatever training Naruto went through really built up his speed. Matched with that impossible stamina I bet he could probably run the whole way without rest. Not good, its getting late and I'm wearing down…' _Sakura thought to her self. Naruto knew of her worries of holding them back and slowing them down ever since the Chunin exams.

Suddenly Naruto stopped looking around, he walked over to a small clearing off the beaten path and set down his bag.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked, surprised Naruto had sense enough to stop. He was sure he was going to have to stop everyone and make them rest.

"There would be no point sending us on a mission for us to just get there too tired to fight. The enemy forces would over take us in an instant. So I thought this looked like a nice spot to stop for the night and we could continue on in the morning." Naruto said smiling, the whole time staring at Sakura as she sat against a tree.

"Well now, you have become quite the tactitioner haven't you?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. Any shinobi should know their own limits as well as the limits of his or her team.

Soon everyone in the camp was asleep. Kakashi had set traps up around everyone and they were still pretty close to home so odds of a ninja attacking them now was slim. But to one of the shinobi, something was missing.

Sakura darted up in her sleeping bag looking around. 1...2...no 3? Sakura got up and walked over to where Naruto had been sleeping to see his sleeping bag empty, his night cap laying on top.

'_Probably off training already or something.' _Sakura thought to herself when something caught her eye. Foot prints leading away from the camp.

Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow. Soon she came to a stream and saw a pair of sandals sitting near the bank, on a tree branch she could see a jacket and a black T-Shirt.

Out on the water she saw Naruto sitting cross legged with his hands kind of like how Shikamaru has his when he is thinking. After a moment the water shook and ripples launched away from where Naruto was sitting. He then stood glancing himself over, his eyes stuck on a strange design on his stomach.

'_Wow Naruto really has grown. What kind of training did Jiraiya have him doing? His body is freekin lean! But his stomach, did he get a tattoo or something while he was gone?' _Sakura though to herself. She blinked and Naruto was gone.

'_Great, hes probably on his way back to camp. What will he think when he finds me missing too?'_ Sakura thought as she whirled around to dash off back to camp. Something stood in front of her blocking her way though.

"No… its not a tattoo Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said mundanely looking down at Sakura.

She stood eye level to his chest, just staring. It looked like his skin could barely hold his muscles in, and he had one hell of a six-pack. She looked a little lower to see the seal when Naruto turned straining her view.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan… but that's personal… no offence, just nothing I want you knowing of yet…" Naruto said to a speechless Sakura. Worried he offended her he quickly tried changing the subject. "Hey, shouldn't we be getting back to camp? There is only a few more hours till sunrise, you should get some rest."

"Naruto have you slept at all?" Sakura asked sounding a little worried.

"Sakura-Chan why are you asking me that? Lets just get back to the camp and sleep." Naruto said trying his best to avoid the question.

"What is the secret that everyone else knows that your keeping from me?" Sakura asked a worse question.

"Please don't ask me that… I don't want to tell you just yet…" Naruto said sounding almost like he was pleading.

"Why not?!"

"Because, you're the only person I cant lie to…" after saying that Sakura's shock retuned and Naruto disappeared in a flash.

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ Sakura asked herself walking back to camp. When she had got there Naruto was already 'asleep' in his night cap. She looked at him for a moment before climbing back into her sleeping bag and going back to sleep.

Kakashi's right eye flicked open.

'_Naruto… when are you going to tell Sakura? You already know how she will most likely react to it, so what is stopping you?' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"I don't want her pity sensei. That's whats preventing me." Naruto said quietly incase Sakura was still awake.

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked over at his blond haired student. Naruto just rolled over to keep his back at Kakashi's gaze and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter… eh hehe ran out of idea room peddling from the title. Will start work on the next chapter soon!

TTR


	4. Chapter 4

Truth and Something Unseen

* * *

Soon everyone woke up and packed away their things. They had a quick breakfast and began running again.

The skies were overcast with clouds and the smell of rain was in the air. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all had on a water proof cloak so they wouldn't risk getting sick. Naruto however was just enjoying the rain, he learned that coldness wasn't and issue for him while he was on his trip so he didn't worry.

Soon they came to a cliff over viewing their destination. They stood there looking at the small town trying to find something out of place, but the markets were flowing like normal, there were kids out playing in the rain, a few couples walking around hand in hand.

"Kaka-Sensei are you sure you have the right place?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"Hmm, good question." was all Kakashi said as he began walking around the cliff ledge and down the hill. He stopped a few feet down and swiped his thumb on a rock.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Kakashi said after making hand signs and slamming his palm to the ground. 3 dogs appeared from the smoke. "See what you three can find, something isn't right here."

"Hai!" the dogs disappeared searching now.

But while Kakashi was focused on his dogs..

'_**Kit do you smell that? There is a plant behind us about 7 yards, it smells like its living though. Then in front of us… I can smell a whole lot of blood, coming from two people down in the town' **_Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

Naruto focused some of the Kyuubi chakra into his nose and followed it to the living plant. He slammed his hand into the ground grabbing something just beneath the surface and pulling it up for everyone to see.

"You don't hide too well… pity…" Naruto said in a cold merciless tone as a hint of fire escaped from his breath. "Katon: Karyuu Endan" Naruto said as a massive amount of fire incinerated the plant like man that was in his grasp. All that remained was the mans ring.

"Naruto when did you learn Katon Jutsu?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Naruto just stood there for a moment examining the ring ignoring his team. Kakashi walked around to get a better look at his face, Naruto's eyes were distant. As if his mind wasn't there.

"Kaka-Sensei whats wrong with him?" Sakura asked a little worried and confused.

"Hes talking to him… just leave it be Sakura." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto's head jerked up as he heard footsteps approaching, the two men that he could smell from in town were now here.

"Well… looks like they got Zetsu." the darker of the two said, he had most of his face covered with a cloth almost like Kakashi's.

"Ne Kakuzu, which one do you think we are after?" the white haired man said. They were both wearing the black robes with the red clouds on them but this guys was unbuttoned to show his chest.

"The blond one." Kakuzu said looking towards the white haired man. "We will split up, I will take the runt you go after the Jonin."

"Aww damn it that's no fair!" the white haired man complained.

"Shut up and obey Hidan!"

"Whatever…" Hidan said and began walking forward towards Kakashi.

"Sakura stick with Naruto, Sasuke your with me!" Kakashi ordered quickly knowing how dangerous these guys are.

Naruto ran off with Sakura close behind, naturally Kakuzu followed. Soon they arrived in a clearing and got ready for their opponent to show.

"Naruto do you have anymore of those new Jutsu to pull out?" Sakura asked a little interested.

"You will see, just focus on the fight for right now." Naruto said lowering to the ground a little as Kakuzu stepped into sight.

"Leave girl, you will only die here." he said before the fight began giving her chance. Sakura just pulled out a few kunai and got ready. "So be it"

Soon the fight was in full swing. Sakura was devoid of any injuries thanks to Naruto, and three masks were laying around the field.

Sakura began studying Kakuzu and the masks trying to figure out why he wasn't dead yet when suddenly Naruto yelled.

"SAKURA!" her head snapped around just in time to see a Katon and Fuuton Jutsu mixing and coming as her. There was a flash of yellow and a strong smell of ramen, and she was safe. She looked up to see Naruto fighting to smile at her, he was clearly hurt but not wanting her to worry.

"You… ok… Sakura..Chan?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Na-ru-to? Naruto why did you do that?!" Sakura asked tears now running freely down her face.

"Sakura-Chan don't worry, we only have 2 masks left and you can heal me right?" Naruto asked now fully smiling. "Besides before this fight began you were asking me if I had anymore insane Jutsu. Well now I'm going to show you one of the strongest." With that Naruto summoned two shadow clones.

Standing on either side of him one began the typical move of making the Rasengan while the other channeled a different chakra into it. Soon the ball was white and had what looked like a shuriken of wind around it. The screech the chakra was making was unbelievable to say the least. The power he was holding…

In another flash of yellow Naruto was standing toe to toe with Kakuzu, his arm reared back as he yelled Fuuton: ReseShuriken. The attack slammed into the Akatsuki member forcing him in the air as the energy made a sphere around them.

As soon as the attack died down Sakura ran in to the crater to see Naruto laying next to Kakuzu. She slid down the edge and checked to see if Kakuzu was still alive. Naturally he wasn't so she moved onto Naruto.

Naruto had a spike forced into his stomach just above his belly button, it was lodged strait through. Sasuke or Kakashi needed to get here now, she couldn't pull it out and heal at the same time. But she knew they were busy with their own battle so she had to try.

Quickly she pulled the spike out and focused on healing him. After a few minutes his life wasn't in any danger, but she was exhausted. She noticed the strange markings on his belly again and started tracing it trying to figure out what it was.

She blinked and now she was in a sewer like place.

"What the?" she questioned shaken that she… teleported?

"_**HA this is great, the pink little cherry blossom came to visit?"**_ the Kyuubi roared _**.**_

Sakura looked ahead to see the massive demon fox standing staring strait back at her, and between them a young man about her age with blond hair and a black and orange outfit.

Slowly the boys head turned and her eyes grew round with shock and surprise.

"Naruto?" she asked now looking him in the eye.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

For some reason she noticed the lack of the suffix he always used with her name, normally she wouldn't care. So why now did it hurt her?

"I… you… I don't know how I got here. I touched your stomach after I healed you and now… this."

"_**So Naruto does this mean you are going to tell her about me now?"**_ the Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"Well I don't really have much a choice now that she has seen you. I was trying to delay this for as long as possible but I guess it would have come to this eventually." Naruto said avoiding making eye contact with Sakura.

"You…" was all she could think to say.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi…"

"_**Allow me"**_ the Kyuubi said with a tormenting grin.

"KYUUBI NO!" Naruto yelled but to no avail.

Some of the Kyuubi's chakra wrapped itself around Sakura. She could feel the insane heat from it, but it wasn't hurting her.

"Naruto… what is he doing..?" Sakura asked wearily.

"_**I'm showing you Naruto's life**_. _**Like the Uchiha's Tsukiomi ability, this will only pass as seconds in the real world."**_ The Kyuubi showed her first what she already knew. Him while they were on a team, but this time she could see how much pain he was in. every time she rejected him, she got to see it all again, the look on his face when she walked away or said something hurtful. How he looked after some of those beatings she gave him, but then how he would still smile to her and reassure her when she was nervous.

Now Kyuubi moved on to before the team, all the villagers attacking and trying to kill the '_demon'. _torturing him or turning their backs on them when he needed help. Shop owners watching him starve and refusing to sell him food. Then she saw something that made her hate herself.

A six year old Naruto barely walking down a street, asking for help. He was badly beaten and looked close to death, but everyone was just turning their backs on him without a care. Finally he got to a young girl with pink hair, she was sitting on a bench waiting. Naruto nearly collapsed on it beside her but held himself up for just a moment to look at her. Their eyes met then he just smiled and said, "May I sit here for a minute..?"

The girl looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Sorry but Sasuke-Kun will be coming by any second now and that spot is reserved for him."

"I see. I'm sorry to have gotten in the way…" he said then began to stumble away again when he paused and looked back at her. "Sorry, I didn't get a name."

"Sakura"

"Sakura-Chan it is then. Later" with that he walked away.

A few days later the same girl saw him sitting in the back of an ally, cloths torn and he was filthy. She walked up to see if he was ok when she noticed he was barely conscious.

"Hey boy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan?" he glanced up, his sapphire eyes glistening.

"Here come with me, lets get some food." and with that she hoisted him up a little and they slowly walked to the closest food place, Ichiraku's Ramen.

Then the images faded and she was once again standing in front of the Kyuubi and Naruto. He still refused to make eye contact until he heard a drip. He looked at her to see tears running down her face and splashing softly into the water that lined the floor.

"Sakura-Chan why are you… what did you see…?"

"Everything" she said with a sharp intake of breath.

"_**I need to talk to Naruto so I'm sending you back out now, he will be joining you shortly." **_the Kyuubi said then got a sly look in his eye. _**"Don't do anything to his body while he is in here Vixen."**_

With that Sakura was expelled from that place, she opened her eyes to find herself laying across Naruto's bare chest. She could feel the heat spreading in her face remembering the Kyuubi's words and her face so close to his.

'_He really has grown, and definitely gotten handsome. I wonder…'_ Sakura thought when she started to feel Naruto stir away under her. She quickly leapt back so Naruto wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Naruto, why are you half naked?" Sasuke asked casually as he walked up. "You and Sakura weren't celebrating your victory were you?" he continued smiling.

"Sorry teme but no, I got hurt and she healed me that's all. And I don't want know how you and Kakashi-Sensei celebrate wins so please keep that info to yourself." Naruto replied getting a small laugh from Sakura and an annoyed look from Sasuke.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared holding the head of their opponent.

"Kaka-Sensei, shouldn't you leave that with the body? I thought all we were after were the rings?" Naruto asked looking a little confused.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID BRAT! GOD DAMN MY NECK IS KILLING ME!" the head screamed scaring both Naruto and Sakura.

"It… talked?" Sakura muttered while turning pale.

"Yes, it seems he cant die… no matter though. We will just bring it back to Tsunade and maybe figure out a way to enhance medical Jutsu to eliminate life threatening diseases." Kakashi said calmly while tossing the head into the air and catching it.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP THAT?!" the head yelled. It was then that Sakura walked over and sealed his mouth closed preventing him from talking.

"Its already kind of late, why don't we set up camp here?" Naruto suggested sitting down. "I don't know about you guys but that fight took a lot of energy and chakra."

Soon the camp site was set up, and the fire was lit. Naruto just sat on a log that was dragged near the fire and stared into the flame.

Sasuke had walked off not long before and began searching for firewood while Kakashi just wondered away with his book leaving Naruto and Sakura alone at the camp.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked a little hesitantly. He didn't seem to notice the voice so she tried again a little louder. This time his head jerked over as if he didn't realize she had been there, their eyes locked and she saw something in his sapphires that she had never seen before. Sadness, unbound…


	5. Chapter 5

Bet

* * *

"Something bad is about to happen Sakura. We need to be ready for it." Naruto said, and for the second time used her name without the suffix at the end. Naruto's normally vivid sapphires resembled deep waters, dark blue and slightly murky as if he wasn't all there.

"Naruto… what are you talking about?" she asked clearly scared. His words were only adding to the fear, the cause its self were his eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen him like this.. And.. the first time she couldn't look away… the pupils in his eyes were slits like the Kyuubi's but they were still blue. He was in control but he still looked feral.

"I don't know… I can feel it though, something will happen. Soon the world will tremble, and all I can sense about the future is despair…"

"I really couldn't tell if you were a genius or just a nut job Naruto." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere looking as if he had been around the whole time. He walked over to his sleeping bag and plopped down, covering his eye with his book.

"Naruto, a genius? I really must have missed something." Sasuke said as he came walking back with plenty of wood. He set it down in a pile near the fire and sat next to Naruto who had reassumed his gaze in the fire when Kakashi had shown up. But Sasuke could tell there was something wrong. "You know, I am the last Uchiha." he said in a matter of fact way.

"We know that. Are you trying to brag?" Naruto asked dully showing that something was clearly wrong.

"My eyes can see chakra, just like the Byakugan, so I can tell that there is a problem with you. Your chakra streams are all messed up."

"Blame Kyuubi" he replied simply. With that Sasuke quickly shot a glare at Sakura as if he was expecting her to say or do something stupid, but she was still staring into Naruto's eye.

"So you told her?" Sasuke asked finally getting Naruto to look at him. What he saw shocked him a little and he understood why Sakura was staring. "Naruto, your eyes"

"I know, don't worry I'm not using the Kyuubi's chakra like that. I am just trying to look."

"At what?" both Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"Next."

"What?"

"I'm trying to see what will happen next. it's a sage trick Jiraiya taught me, mix that with the Kyuubi's awareness and an open flame and you have a perfect set for foresight." Naruto explained. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him waiting for him to explain. "All I can see is that the earth will tremble and devastation will erupt. Then darkness…" he finished on a dark note making both of his team mates tremble. That was until Kakashi finally made his presence known.

The silence was broken by an amazingly loud snore coming from their Jonin sensei. None of the 3 could help but laugh at this.

"He is a master Jonin, he specializes in tracking and infiltration but he snores like that?" Naruto said chuckling.

"How did we miss this when we were Genin?" Sasuke asked.

"He probably haha never slept ha when we were" Sakura stopped for a moment to gasp for air before continuing, "on a mission!"

"Sakura-Chan, was it really that funny?" Naruto asked staring at her dumbfounded.

Sakura could feel her checks heating up after realizing she said all this out loud. "Its late, we should get to sleep too…" she said hurrying off to her sleeping bag hiding her face.

'_Maybe this would be a good time to see Kaka-Sensei's face. He seams pretty dead to the world..' _Sasuke thought to himself looking around the camp formulating an escape rout for if he should awaken.

"Remember what happened last time we tried that teme?" Naruto said startling Sasuke.

"How… how did you know what I was thinking? I didn't sense any chakra from you so it couldn't have been a ninjutsu."

"Its not. Its actually a normal technique called helltromisum. it's a form of basic mind reading judging off of a persons muscle responses and eyes. I saw you fixated of Kakashi then began looking around him for a way to get into your bed and feign sleeping if he woke up."

"I see… where did you learn this?"

"A fisherman taught me while I was away with Ero-Senin. He was a card player and used it to his advantage. I was actually hoping to teach you, with your Sharingan I bet it would be just as good as Ino's kekki genkai."

"Once I get the Mangekyo Sharingan I wont need such trivial tricks." Sasuke replied cockily.

"Maybe not. But then how much chakra would the Mangekyo consume just to use for a moment? I would assume the normal Sharingan could stay active longer. But maybe your right, your eyes can already see what people are going to do next you don't need to know what they're thinking." Naruto said turning away and laying down into his bag. He knew he just threw Sasuke a tempting line, lets see if hes a good fish.

But before Sasuke said anything, something else sounded. He wasn't expecting Sakura to appear hovering over him. He hair falling past her face hanging down just inches above his.

"Could you possibly… teach me?" she asked worry sounding clear in her voice. Was she thinking that he would refuse her?

"I don't know Sakura-Chan. The guy that taught me made it clear that you had to be able to read the people in order to help them learn."

"Then whats the problem?"

"I have trouble figuring you out most of the time…" Naruto said blushing slightly.

"For it to be a skill requiring you to notice the slightest movements, you must be paying a whole lot of attention to her then, eh dobe?" Sasuke chimed in making Naruto's blush deepen and Sakura smile slightly. "What I want to know is how did it come to him telling you that you have to read someone in order to teach them?"

"Eh hehe, he said that I had to be capable of thought for someone to read me…" Naruto said slightly ashamed.

"Then how did you learn?" Sakura asked staring at him curiously.

"I let loose…"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto is a special case, Sasuke you should know this after entering his mind." Kakashi said finally awake.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked while Sakura was busy fighting from laughing. Not moments ago Kakashi had been snoring loud enough to wake the dead and she was desperately trying not to make a joke of it so that she could hear the explanation.

"Sasuke, when you went into Naruto's mind and learned of the Kyuubi, didn't you notice anything?"

"No, I didn't snoop around if that's what your asking."

"Naruto has all those sewage canals filled with doors… the ones I saw at least." Sakura said regaining her composure.

"One is that is his chakra stream, two when did you get into Naruto's head?" Kakashi asked staring at her dully.

"When I was healing him after the fight I blinked and I was there." she replied casually.

"Yeah its just a party in here." Naruto said tapping his head and smiling slightly at his own joke.

"Back to the topic, those doors contain his thoughts and memories. Even someone as experienced with the Sharingan as I am, has trouble tormenting Naruto with a genjutsu. It was hard to find anything to use against him when you first took my bell test. I had to give up and use it on Sakura instead." Kakashi said lamely.

"So Naruto's stupidity pretty much give him the perfect defense against genjutsu?" Sasuke asked mockingly

"Sasuke I wouldn't say its stupid. To seal away thoughts and memories like that, that takes a lot of skill with seals." Sakura stated.

"That's true, and from what I remember Jiraiya was never too good with them. Other then the 5 pronged seal he didn't know any." Kakashi said finally some life in his voice.

"My father taught me a few things…"

"I see, care to demonstrate?" Kakashi asked now sitting next to the fire, an eager look in his eye.

"Some day yes. But right now I'm just going to go to sleep. See you all in the morning." with this Naruto flickered over to his sleeping bag and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning came quickly as the sun shined over the cliff ledge into the town. The ninja's camp sitting not far from the town was illuminated with the light as they all slowly woke up.

"We move out in ten minutes. Pack up and get ready" Kakashi said, his things already packed away. He sat by the dead fire and pulled out his trademark book as he waited for his team to be ready to leave.

Naruto's sleeping bag was quickly sealed into a scroll and he jumped to the top of the cliff to look down at the village. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed that Naruto had been eerily silent while he did this.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sakura asked looking over at Sasuke who was nearly done packing.

"I have a vague idea, but that's not my place to tell you. Why don't you try asking him?" Sasuke replied not even looking at her.

"If you guys are already done packing then we can head home now." Kakashi said walked up behind Sakura his eyes not wavering from his book. "Sasuke catch up to Naruto, you guys move out, Sakura and I will be there momentarily."

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi for a second before leaping up to Naruto.

"Hey dope, whats on your mind?" Sasuke asked looking over to Naruto.

Naruto was silent for a minute as if thinking of something to say. "Not much of anything hehe" was his reply.

"I can tell when your lying by now. Its Sakura isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about…"

"Your lying again."

"Fine how about this. We fight, you win I will tell you anything you want to know."

"And if you win?"

"You have to do me one simple favor…"

"What would that be?"

"I will decide after the battle"

"That's the third time, you already know what you will have me do if I loose." Sasuke said smirking. By now they had made a good distance leaping through the trees towards Konoha.

"Yeah probably… do you agree?"

"Yeah, like old times you wont be able to beat me. Be ready to talk when we get back to the village."

* * *

A few days later they reached the village, Kakashi went strait to Hokage tower dismissing his team who all just went home for rest. A few hours later Naruto and Sasuke met up at training ground 7.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to go through with this? I wont be holding back once we begin." Sasuke said giving warning.

"I'm sure teme, I decided this a long time ago. I planned this even before I left the village, now its time to carry through with it… we will start when ever your ready."

Sasuke just smirked as he activated his Sharingan. He took the first move flying through hand signs and yelling "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" fireballs shot at Naruto, but he made no movements of attempted evasion or defense.

"This mundane flame wont hurt me Sasuke… you will have to do far better." Naruto said as the fire made contact and extinguished.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Tatsu No Oshigoto!" a voice called from next to Sasuke, he glanced over and saw a Naruto clone standing there blowing a Fuuton Jutsu into his Katon Jutsu aimed at the real Naruto.

'_What is the idiot doing?! Is he trying to loose?! Wait… why is the clone smiling like that?' _Sasuke thought as he looked back at the real Naruto and the massive combination attack heading towards him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Sasuke felt an amazing force pull him. It was as if he blinked and when he opened his eyes again he saw the attack coming at him and Naruto no where to be seen.

'_Shit! Replacement!'_ Sasuke thought as he flew through some more hand signs. "Doton:" was all Naruto could hear, then the crash of the massive attack slamming into the earth where Sasuke had been standing.

"That ended quicker then I thought." Naruto said to himself waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Naruto's head jerked up at hearing this behind him. He quickly spun around in time to see Sasuke running at him surrounded in lightning. Sasuke then tackled Naruto gripping him tightly forcing as much static into his system as he could while limiting his movement for escape.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

"Give up! You have lost!" Sasuke yelled knowing that keeping this up would eventually kill Naruto.

"No! I have to do this! For her!" Naruto yelled back startling Sasuke. Naruto then used his Hirashin No Jutsu to launch them towards the trees, keeping momentum and flying through a few. Finally they came to a stop crashing against a massive oak tree, Sasuke hitting first and Naruto slamming into him.

"Sasuke… you loose…" Naruto said looking Sasuke in the eye, watching his Sharingan change back to his normal eye. Sasuke then passed out from the impact.

"Damn… I might have broken him…" Naruto said stumbling to his feet with Sasuke in hand. He then teleported to the hospital.

"Naruto?! What the hell happened to you two?!" Sakura asked, loudly.

"We were training and he got hurt… sorry Sakura-Chan, guess your right always saying I over do it…" Naruto said clearly out of breath.

"Don't be sorry Naruto, just be more careful from now on ok? Now come on lets get you two a room." Sakura said while grabbing a wheelchair for Sasuke.

"Eh Sakura-Chan what do you mean two? I was just here to drop Sasuke-Teme off…" Naruto said worry written clearly on his face.

"Naruto, your in no shape to be running around right now. I can see, even without using my medical Jutsu, that your chakra exhausted."

"Medical… Jutsu?"

"Yes Naruto, while you were gone I became a medic ninja under Tsunade's teaching."

"Oh ok… well I'm going to go home now bye Sakura-Cha…" was all Naruto got out before he began falling forward towards Sakura.

"Shit! Naruto!" was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox Twisting Fate

**I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**TTR**

* * *

Slowly consciousness crept upon him as he opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright florescent lights.

"Damn… Stuck in the hospital again. Sakura-Chan would be mad if I snuck out but its for the best." Naruto said aloud to himself with a devious grin on his face. That is until he tried to move. _'Shit really? They tied me up with this weird string crap again?' _was all Naruto thought as he slowly began to look about the room in hopes of finding a solution to his current problem. Looking towards the window he saw his black haired team mate laying in a bed similar to his, except without the chakra strings.

"Teme! Wake up!" Naruto yelled hoping that the nurses wouldn't hear him.

Sasuke began to stir from his sleep after hearing the obnoxious blond. "Whats the problem dope? shouldn't we be sleeping so we can get out of here?" he asked in a monotone voice trying to seem bored with life.

"Aww come on cheer up! Or does the 'Prince Uchiha' have to be bored around all his subjects?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"You won, whats the favor?"

"Untie me first. I want to see your eyes when I say this…" Naruto said a little solemnly.

"Alright dope, but if your asking me out then it's a no. Our bond isn't that strong." Sasuke said chuckling. He walked over and untied Naruto who then stood next to Sasuke locking eyes with him. (AN: Don't worry not a NaruSasu moment) Sasuke could clearly see all the emotions held in his eyes, the sadness and anguish, determination, and even seemed a little aloof.

"Sasuke, I won and you agreed to take on any favor I requested of you. If you back out of this know that not only do you shame your family's name of the Uchiha, but also that I will consider you the weakest of them all." Naruto said trying to make him understand how important this was.

"Just get to the point Naruto!" Sasuke growled clearly angered that Naruto would consider him weak.

"Ask Sakura to go out with you… you don't have to marry her or anything, I just want her to be happy… even you might come to return her feelings and you can rebuild your clan…"

Needless to say Sasuke was amazed by what Naruto was asking him. Naruto has always loved Sakura, so why was he asking Sasuke to take her from him?

"Wh-why?! You love her, why would you want me to take any chance you have of happiness with her away from you?!" Sasuke all but yelled in Naruto's face.

"When you love something… it is the most important thing to you… you will cherish it more then even your own life… you will sacrifice everything you have and everything you are to make that person live a long happy life… I know that her dreams are to be with you… and my dream… even more then to become Hokage… is to help her to realize all of her dreams… for her to be happy… for her to live…" Naruto said clearly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Naruto… I cant do that to you…"

"Please Sasuke… please. This is all I have ever asked of you… this is one of the motives that has kept me training so hard over the years I was gone…" Naruto now dropped to his knees still not breaking eye contact with Sasuke, "I need her to be happy… so please Sasuke, I beg you. Do this for me?" Naruto finished.

"Naruto I…" but before he could finish what he was saying the door began to slide open.

"Naruto, Sasuke? You two awake ye…" Sakura stood there seeing Naruto on his knees in front of Sasuke. Both staring at her in shock.

A small amount of blood began to trickle out her nose as ideas of what could have been about to happen flashed through her mind.

"AHH SAKURA-CHAN ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Naruto yelled now on his feet waving his hands in defense.

"He's right Sakura…Chan, its not how it looks." Sasuke said shooting a worried glance to Naruto who looked back at him and gave a slight smirk as a thanks then removing it from his face so not to give Sakura the wrong idea.

"Oh no I can just come by later if you guys were busy and all." she said jokingly while thinking _'Did he really just call me Sakura-Chan? Its kinda cute when Naruto does it but for some reason it just seems annoying coming from Sasuke.' _

"Sakura-Chan come on you got to believe us!" Naruto still yelling but no where near as loud.

"Alright, I will, this time. I was just coming by to let you guys know you can leave if you wanted. If you two want we can meet up after I get off work and do something?" she questioned while turning to leave the room.

"Definitely Sakura-Chan" both boys said almost in unison.

'_This is going to get very old very fast'_ both Sasuke and Sakura were thinking.

"Alright! To Ichiraku's! Sasuke you buy this time!" Naruto yelled while grabbing Sasuke.

"What Naruto but I…" there was a powerful pull making it impossible to breath for a second then they were standing in front of the raman bar. Sasuke immediately dropped to his knees gasping for air while fighting puking.

"Is this what it feels like every time you use that technique?" Sasuke asked looking up at his blond team mate.

"Hmm? Feel? What are you talking about?"

"That insane force dope"

"Nah, I guess its cause of how the Hirashin. I don't really feel anything from it. Well now that we are here lets eat!" Naruto yelled while running into the booth.

"Welcome back Naruto! Been a while since we've seen you." the old man who owns the stand said.

"I've been great! When I first got back you guys were closed though…" Naruto replied pouting.

"Eh heh sorry about that Naruto, special business to take care of. How about this 3 bowls are on the house, better?"

"Definitely!" Naruto yelled obviously happy.

"If your expecting me to pay, don't eat too much dope." Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto.

"I figured I would just be eating the 3 bowls he is giving me for free. Pay for yourself. Once we are done eating we can meet up with Sakura."

"Speaking of, Naruto I still don't think that I should be doing this. Really think about how she would feel once she found out that the only reason I'm asking her is for you. Then if things don't work out, wouldn't that be breaking her heart?"

"You have valid points, but I have my reasons." Naruto said as the owner set down 3 bowls of raman in front of him.

"Sorry, I had forgotten to ask what you wanted." the owner said looking over at Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh may I just have some tea? I'm not hungry." Sasuke replied politely. The owner soon returned with some tea and set it in front of Sasuke. By this time Naruto was already done eating and sipping on his own tea.

"Are you about ready to go find Sakura now teme?" Naruto asked setting down his cup.

"Um sure…" Sasuke replied, his eye visibly twitching.

* * *

Soon they were standing outside of the hospital waiting on Sakura.

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Yes teme, now stop asking." Naruto replied slightly irritated until he caught a certain smell. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled before she even opened the front doors to the building.

"How did… never mind." she began but stopped.

They began walking towards the theater hoping to see princess Kazahana's new movie.

"Hey Naruto, can you head on and get us seats. I wanted to talk to Sakura alone for a minute." Sasuke said after they got tickets.

Naruto turned and looked at them with his big fox like grin. "Sure!" he said loudly then running off. _'now she can finally be happy. Maybe teme will fall for her too and they can both be happy…'_ Naruto thought as he got into the theater and found three seats together.

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, I was.. I was kinda wondering… if maybe you would want to… go out with me?" Sasuke said, clearly lacking in experience with this.

"Sasuke, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked puzzles.

"Yes…"


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Answer

* * *

"Sasuke, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked puzzles.

"Yes…"

"Sasuke, I…" her mind was racing, she was having trouble formulating a thought. She had thought that she loved him for so long now. _'What should I say? What should I do?'_

'_**Well no shit, tell him the truth!' **_a voice in Sakura's head yelled. A voice that had been gone for a few years now, since just before she began her training with Tsunade.

"Well?" Sasuke asked growing impatient.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but no. I don't love you that way anymore…" she replied looking away afraid of his reaction.

It was silent for a moment, no words exchanged just the sound of pedestrians walking by and the wind blowing. She glanced up at Sasuke to see if he was still there. His face hard and determined. Suddenly it softened and a smile struck his face.

"Thank you…" was all he said as he walked into the theater to find Naruto.

"Wha… What?!" Sakura said chasing after him to find him sitting next to Naruto smiling and keeping his eyes closed. Sakura groaned confused trying to figure out what was going on. Why thank someone for rejecting you?

"Sorry Naruto she said no. " Sasuke said obviously trying to hint to her what was happening.

"Explain!" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Sakura-Chan we are in a movie. Just sit down and watch before we all get kicked out." Naruto said causing Sakura to blush at her out burst.

She quickly sat down next to Naruto and began watching the movie.

About half way through the movie Sakura began falling asleep. 'inner Sakura' began talking again. _**'Naruto looks so comfy… like a big pillow…'**_ "Yeah… a big… orange… pillow…" she said out loud in her half asleep state, gaining the attention of both of her team mates. Suddenly her head was on Naruto's shoulder, she was fast asleep with a slight smile written on her face.

"Um Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"So a big orange pillow?" Sasuke added in fighting his laughter.

"Shut it teme…"

Soon after the movie ended and Naruto slowly woke Sakura from her nap so that they could all go home.

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes feeling incredibly warm. She looked down to see her 'big orange pillow' and began to try to dry the drool off of it still half asleep, roughly rubbing it with her open hand.

"Hm wouldn't have thought you to be one to drool in your sleep, Sakura." Sasuke said snapping her out of her drowsiness and back into reality.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in my room?!" she asked angrily.

"Sakura-Chan, we aren't in your room, we are still at the theater.

She began looking over the object talking to her, it was warm, comfy, orange, smelled somewhat like raman, and was talking to her calling her Sakura-Chan. That must mean… "Naruto?!"

"Yes that's Naruto, and yes you just drooled all over his shoulder." Sasuke said now having fun trying to embarrass her, and clearly succeeding.

Her face had now gone 12 different shades of red. She slowly looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her, but it wasn't his normal smile. Something was different, this one seemed… real?

"Its ok Sakura-Chan, lets just get you home." Naruto said in a caring voice.

"Yeah, and I bet if you asked REALLY nice, he would even let you barrow his jacket to use as your 'big orange pillow'" Sasuke said chuckling. He couldn't get enough of what he was secretly hoping would be a new pair soon.

"Big orange pillow? Sasuke what are…" finally clicking to Sakura as she remembered her last words before the darkness of sleep washed her away.

"Naruto, Sakura, we have a problem. We need to go see the… Sakura are you ok? Your really red, do you have a fever?" a voice rang out from beside Sasuke. They all jumped and looked in the direction of the voice to see Pakuun, Kakashi's dog summon.

"I.. I'm fine, whats wrong?" Sakura said hoping to keep the attention off herself.

"Oh right, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. All three of you need to come with me to the Hokage's office right now. She said make it quick and Kakashi is waiting there for us." the dog finished before running off.

* * *

Soon team seven was now in the Hokage's office trying to figure out what had been going on.

"Baa-Chan, why did you call us here? Its getting late and I haven't gotten to sleep in my own bed since before the mission."

"That and I'm sure Sakura would be wanting to get back to sleep with the dope's jacket." Sasuke chimed in causing the Hokage to raise an eye brow.

"Sasuke I'm going to want to hear this, but first I have bad news." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

"What?" all four replied even Kakashi taking an interest.

"Sakura, your house kind of burned down…" Tsunade said trying to make it seem like it wasn't so bad.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed suddenly confused. "When? How?"

"Today, obviously. We are looking into it right now. We managed to salvage the majority of your belongings from the wreckage of the house, but that's not the only reason you all are here.

"What is it Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked, his single exposed eye opening a little wider showing interest.

"I was hoping that Sakura could stay with one of you three until her house is rebuilt or she finds a new place to live. But now that I think of it Kakashi I don't think your needed here." Tsunade said eyeing the Cyclopes.

"Why is that?" said Jonin asked.

"With those books your constantly reading I could only imagine how poor of a living environment I would be setting little Sakura in allowing her to live in your home." Tsunade said sounding half sarcastic.

"The… the Uchiha compound is still kinda creepy, and Naruto lives in a small apartment. I couldn't intrude…" Sakura said still shocked about her house.

"Creepy?" Sasuke asked now confused as to why anyone would think where he lived was 'creepy'.

"Pretty sure she is referring to why you're the only person living there…" Naruto stated worrying that it still might be a touchy topic for the villages last Uchiha.

"I see."

"Sakura-Chan, you could live with me, you wouldn't be intruding at all!" Naruto yelled looking as if he had just realized what was happening.

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Of course! I will go clean it up right now!" he said then disappeared from the room not even giving Sakura any further say.

"Well I guess that means you will be living with Naruto." Tsunade said smiling at her apprentice.

"But…" Sakura began to protest. In truth she was a little worried about living with a boy, her age no less.

"If you would prefer I could just ask Jiraiya to take you in." Tsunade offered knowing the reply.

"HELL NO! You thought living with Kaka-Sensei would be bad? Jiraiya would be ten times WORSE!" Sakura screamed.

"Its settled then. You will be moving in with Naruto tonight. Your things will be taken over in the morning."

As Tsunade finished saying that Naruto reappeared in the office.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I got all your stuff set up in my apartment already, now the only thing missing is you!" Naruto said enthused.

"Careful Naruto, your seeming a little too happy for me to be living with you. I hope Jiraiya didn't rub off on you while you were away from him." Sakura said looking Naruto over. _'He really has grown though.' __**'Hell yeah he has!'**__ 'He's so handsome now..' __**'Think you mean sexy!' **__'And living with him now.' __**'Think about what could happen in that bed of his!' **__'Yeah… Wait what?! No!' _

Both Naruto and Sakura were blushing now.

"Um Sakura-Chan you can just come home whenever you want. I'm going to go for a run first. Bye everyone." Naruto said a bit quickly and disappearing again.

Sakura stared puzzled where Naruto had been standing. "Why was he in such a rush?" she asked.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"You're an idiot…"

"WHAT?!"

"Have you already forgot about Naruto's helltromisum? Add that together with the bit of blood running from your nose and the topic of his sensei's pervertedness makes it clear, even to someone who cant read minds like him, what you were thinking."

"Wha- no its not like that!" Sakura protested only to be met with a giggling Kakashi.

"Sakura, I could see your face from here and Naruto isn't an inexperienced ninja anymore. He took one of my first lessons to heart. To see underneath the underneath." Kakashi said while pulling out his book and walking out of the room.

"Your not fooling anyone, even without my Sharingan I saw where your eyes were wondering. Just don't be too rough with him, I'm hoping for a spar tomorrow. Without interruptions this time." Sasuke said as he too walked out of the room. Leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone…


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8

The Coma and The Contract

* * *

Sakura had just gotten free from Tsunade's embarrassing rant about how she didn't want to be a great grandmother yet. She was now walking down the road to Naruto's apartment complex.

The sun was falling under the cover of the trees just outside of Konoha, cascading a dim pink glow through the sky. _'I must have taken longer in the Hokage's office then I thought. Well I might as well hurry and get to Naruto's and see where he plans on having me sleep…' _Sakura thought to herself now climbing the stairs to said blond front door.

"Just come in Sakura-Chan!" a voice rang out from inside.

Sakura tested the handle of the door, it opened… she began getting butterflies when she saw Naruto in his bedroom.

Naruto was on his bed tucking a pink sheet under the corners of his mattress clad in just a pair of pants. The muscles on his arms and chest flexing a bit with every movement. _'God hes hot!' _she thought to herself.

"Naruto just so you don't get the wrong idea, what you think you noticed in the Kage office earlier… its not like that." Sakura said avoiding eye contact. Suddenly there was a force of wind then warmth, Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing face to face with her. His blue orbs glowing like the sea under a full moon. She felt like if she stared too long she could actually drown in them.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan! Like I said before I cant read you with the Helltromisum. So I don't bother trying anymore." Naruto said with his famous fox like grin.

'_Something doesn't feel right. Is he… lying to me..?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh right! You can sleep here Sakura-Chan!" Naruto announced gesturing to the bed. "If you need me I will be in the living room. And the bathroom is right outside of the bedroom door. Try to get some sleep, night sweet dreams Sakura-Chan!" and with that Naruto walked away into the dark abyss of his living room.

"Night Naruto-Kun…" Sakura said quietly to herself before searching the room for anything of hers that Naruto had brought. Soon she found her cloths and changed into her night gown, crawled into bed and went to sleep thinking about a certain blond ninja with an obsession for the color orange.

* * *

_Sakura fell to her knees, blood spilling from the fresh wound in her back and chest. _

"_Na-ru-to-kun…" she said weakly blood splattering from her mouth as she completely collapsed face down in a pool of her own ruby red._

"_SAKURA!!!!" Naruto's scream echoed through the ruins he was standing in._

"_**NARUTO STOP! YOU WILL DESTROY**__-"____The Kyuubi, about the size of a horse, began to say while landing next to Naruto. But was cut off and ignored._

"_**SAKURA!!!"**__ Naruto now roared, shaking the land around him as chakra exploded from his body in a black yet vividly bright light._

"_**SAKURA!!!"**__ Naruto roared again while running towards his fallen companion._

* * *

Sakura shot awake in the room she was in hearing her name being called. A massive amount of chakra leaking into her room from the living room, she could practically taste the sadness in the air as she ran to find the source.

The voice called her name again but this time louder and darker. She found Naruto covered in sweat on the floor of his living room thrashing around violently, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled grabbing him trying to keep him still so she could insert some of her healing chakra into his body to sedate him. But as soon as she touched him he immediately went limp before she could use her chakra.

She checked his breathing and vitals to find his heart racing and his breathing like he had just ran the iron man challenge.

'_Naruto… whats wrong with you..?'_ she thought to herself while holding her team mate.

"Naruto wake up. Come on we need to get you to the hospital." she said into his ear but he showed no signs of hearing her.

"Naruto!" she yelled this time trying to get a reaction. She could feel his heart slowing now below the point that it should. _'SHIT!' _she thought as she raced to the hospital with him in her arms.

* * *

Once she got to the hospital she flared her chakra so that any active shin obi that knew her would sense something was wrong. Almost immediately Kakashi appeared in the room a few feet from her, sporting his little yellow book.

"Yo…" Kakashi said until he saw Naruto. He dropped his book (shocker!) and helped grab Naruto off Sakura's back.

"Sakura didn't we agree you were going to be gentle when you got home with him?" Sasuke asked as he leaped down from the ceiling.

"Sasuke theres no time for that!" Kakashi yelled "Where the hell is Tsunade?!"

"Here whats wrong?" Tsunade said groggily as she walked into the hospital.

"Naruto! Hes… Somethings wrong!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes, gaining the undivided attention from everyone in the room.

Tsunade rushed over to Naruto and did a quick scan on him.

"Hes had a heart attack! Get me an IV stat! also get me a defibrillator incase he has another one! Kakashi get him to a room, NOW!"

Kakashi disappeared in a blur running with Naruto.

"**SAKURA!!!!"** Naruto began screaming again. Everyone in the hospital was cringing from the raw emotion left in his voice. The pain, depression, and hatred leaking out in his immense chakra again.

"Sakura go, try to keep him calm until I get there with the supplies needed." Tsunade commanded. Sakura darted down the hallways after the chakra pressure, she noticed a sudden spike in killing intent causing a lot of the hospital staff to faint.

When she reached the room she found Naruto laying on his side in the middle of a room. Kakashi sitting against a wall with his head down. _'Unconscious, what happened?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Again as soon as Sakura touched Naruto the chakra retracted back into him, and he calmed down. She put him on the bed and began trying to diagnose the problem.

Once she ran her hand over the seal she was pulled into his mindscape again, standing in front of the King of the Bijuu. He made no acknowledgment to her standing before him, only sat there watching, seeing what Naruto was seeing. Sakura turned to look but was stopped by the massive demon walking around her standing in her way.

"**No, this isn't meant for you to see. But I have something for you. I need you to give this to Naruto. And don't open it, only the kit can with no danger. Understand Vixen?" **The Kyuubi commanded.

"What?! When did I walk into your cage?!" Sakura asked in a panic.

"**Focus!"** the Kyuubi bellowed.

"Right yes I understand.." Sakura said trembling looking at the fox staring down at her.

"**Now as for your question, your not in my cage. Naruto is in the middle of a mental collapse, naturally he doesn't have the will power to keep the seal going. So I basically just opened the doors and walked out." **Kyuubi explained. Something began to appear in front of Sakura. A large scroll with the kanji for 'Fox' on it.

"**Remember to give that to Naruto for me. I would myself but you know, possible thumbs and all, its just easier for you without damaging it." **Kyuubi explained again expressing what could almost be considered a smile. **"See you on the outside, little Vixen!"** and with that, the fox was gone.

When Sakura opened her eyes again she was sitting on the floor with a fox the size of Akamaru staring down at her.

"**He is most calm with you near him, so I would recommend staying at his side for a bit. He should be awake by sunrise."** and with that Kyuubi walked over to the window, shrank even more, and laid down on the window ledge looking out over the village. **"Air… smells nice…"** he said laying his head down on his paws.

"Sakura has Naruto… fox?" Tsunade said walking into the room to see Sakura staring awe struck at a 9 tailed fox in the window. Her gaze shifted to an unconscious Kakashi sitting off to the side. Then to Naruto who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, then back to Sakura to see a large scroll, about the size of the one Jiraiya always has on his back.

"Sakura what is that scroll?" Tsunade asked cautiously while healing Kakashi and pulling him back into consciousness.

"I was told to give this to him when he wakes up… because I have possible thumbs…" Sakura said still staring at the fox, clearly not all there.

"KYUUBI!" was the first thing Kakashi screamed when he woke up seeing the 9 tails of the orange fox. "Kyuubi? That means… NARTUO!" Kakashi rushed to Naruto's bed to check his pulse. "Naruto is still alive, so how is the Kyuubi out… and why is he so small?"

"**Because…"** Kyuubi began, all attention now focused on him. Neither Kakashi or Tsunade speaking in fear of missing something.

"Because he is having a mental collapse and didn't have the willpower to contain the Kyuubi while doing this. So he just walked out. Now the king of the Bijuu is a cuddly little fox amazed by the world like a new born kit." Sakura explained. A taunting smile spreading across her face while saying the last part.

Kyuubi lowered into a predatory pose, ready to pounce. His tails wagging around slowly behind him, a soft growl reverberating through his throat. **"I'll show you cuddly little Vixen."** he said as he leapt through the air at Sakura, she let out a squeak as he landed on her head and began curling into a ball.

"What are you-" Sakura began until she felt a shift of weight on the bed and the object on her head removed. Looking over she saw Naruto sitting up, holding Kyuubi by the scarf of his neck.

"Hmm hospital… Kyuubi… no shirt… another dream..?" Naruto asked rubbing some sleep from his eye.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted clinging to him.

"Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade said as he began to blush from the sudden contact from Sakura.

"Welcome… back? Back from where?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked into the room. "AW CRAP THIS ISNT A DREAM!" Naruto yelled in his sudden realization.

"**So, how did you figure that out?" **Kyuubi asked sarcastically, struggling to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"Cause the teme is here. Why the hell would I dream of him?"

"Naruto you need to start explaining whats going on. What happened to you?" Tsunade asked while Kakashi blocked the door preventing Sasuke from just walking out.

"What do you mean Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked staring oblivious and Tsunade.

"Do you really not remember Naruto?" Tsunade asked amazed that he could forget what put him in such a panic.

"He's lying Shishou, he is just putting on an act… like always…" Sakura started shocking every human in the room.

"Sakura-Chan, how did-" Naruto began.

"**Cleaver little Vixen saw through you Kit. Be careful, you will be whipped in no time."** Kyuubi said laughing as he finally got free and was now sitting on the floor back to the size of Akamaru.

Naruto was glaring daggers at Kyuubi as a blush began to form on his face.

'_Damn strait we will have him whipped!' _inner Sakura yelled making an appearance. _'Look even he knows it! that's why hes blushing!'_

'_Shut up! Hes probably just embarrassed that the Kyuubi got out of him so easily'_

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked shutting out her inner.

"Yeah of coarse Sakura-Chan!"

"Your lying again Naruto. Just answer Tsunade's question… or Kyuubi will." Sakura said as if she knew she would be getting the out come one way or another.

Kyuubi's ears twitched hearing her say this. **"Who says I would tell you anything? You have nothing to offer to me that would even make me consider telling you anything." **Kyuubi said puffing the fur on his chest out, proud of his position in this argument.

"Trust me, Kyuubi-Sama, I have my ways of getting information when I want it." Sakura said a little too sweetly.

"It was just a dream Sakura-Chan its not important."

"If that's true then why did the Kyuubi prevent me from seeing it?" Sakura asked now letting some killer intent slip out showing she was loosing her temper.

"**Face it kit, she got us working against each other."** Kyuubi said sitting near Sakura and nudging the scroll.

"Sakura-Chan, what is that?" Naruto asked pointing down to the scroll Kyuubi was drawing attention to.

"A summoning contract?" Kakashi questioned now making everyone completely focus on the scroll.

"**Yes" **was all Kyuubi said before jumping onto the bed and laying down watching the events unfold.

Sakura handed the scroll up to Naruto saying "its yours open it." Naruto generally curious opened the scroll to see a blood seal, nothing else.

"What gives?" Naruto asked looking the scroll over.

"**While I was being sealed inside of you, I made a promise with the Namikaze. In return of what I did I would give his only offspring this scroll and allow them the chance to sign it. To make sure I held to that promise he sealed it so only someone with his blood could open it. He also sealed a few things in it for you."** Kyuubi explained then bit Naruto's hand.

"Ah Kyuubi! The hell now I might have rabies!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto-Baka just open the scroll and see what your father left you!" Sakura yelled making Naruto freeze instantly.

Naruto drug his hand over the scroll to release the seal. An "Ack!" and some smoke later was a scroll for the fox summoning contract as well as a letter. Naruto picked it up and began to read out loud.

_Naruto, my son._

_By now I hope you have already gotten my other letter and Kushina's as well. I also hope you have mastered the Rasangan and the Hirashin. I learned something about the sealing process I am doing with the Kyuubi. Right now I am in a space between seconds with the Shinigami. In other words, I am frozen in time, for the moment… umm for now is more like it._

_This Jutsu wont kill me. It will not take my soul. Yes it will remove my soul and place it somewhere else but not the way Jiraiya predicted. It will pull my soul to the future. I don't know how far it is that I am going. I don't know If there is a way back. I don't know if I will ever see my son again…_ at this part of the letter the ink was smudged like it had gotten wet. "My father was… crying…" Naruto announced, letting it set quiet for a moment before continuing to read.

_I am already getting glimpses of the future. I see you, a pink haired girl, and an Uchiha in Wave with Kakashi. You have become powerful. I can see you standing with your wife, looking out over a field at your children. You named one Minato… I am so happy and honored. It makes me think that you might have even gone so far as to forgive me. _

_The Shinigami is rushing me now. I pray that I will see you, in your future. _

_Naruto, remember what Kakashi said? If anyone can surpass me, it is you. Know that what he said is true, and I believe that Konoha will have the greatest Hokage in you. _

_Love Always_

_Minato Namikaze _

Naruto looked up from the letter looking at Sakura, then to Kyuubi, finally down at the scroll.

"Kyuubi, why aren't there any names on this contract?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his emotions from his fathers note as he tucked it away in his back pocket.

"**Because you're the first I have given the opportunity to sign this."** Kyuubi replied bluntly.

"I don't think I should. That would make me too strong, wouldn't it? If I ever defected the village or joined Akatsuki or a group like it, what would stop me?" Naruto asked completely serious.

"**Nothing"**


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9

"Friendly Spar"

* * *

"**Because you're the first I have given the opportunity to sign this."** Kyuubi replied bluntly.

"I don't think I should. That would make me too strong, wouldn't it? If I ever defected the village or joined Akatsuki or a group like it, what would stop me?" Naruto asked completely serious.

"**Nothing"**

* * *

"Me" said the soft voice of his pink haired team mate.

"**There's an idea. Vixen, hold out your hand"** The Kyuubi commanded.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sakura questioned while holding her hand up. In one fluid motion the Kyuubi's claws caught both Naruto's and Sakura's index fingers of their right hand.

"Ow! Stupid fox! Whats the deal?!" Both ninja yelled.

"**Both of you sign it. That way you keep each other in check. This scroll is meant to stay with the Namikaze family anyway."**

"Then why would I sign it? I'm not from that family, I'm Haruno." Sakura asked looking the fox over.

"**We need someone who can rival Naruto's power, you're the only ninja here who can openly oppose him." **Kyuubi explained.

"Hey I can take the dope any day fox!" Sasuke yelled, offended by Kyuubi's comment.

"**For one Naruto would never hurt the pink Vixen, so she can oppose him and possibly win. And two, I would never let the dirt blood of the Uchiha even touch my scroll let alone sign it. Not unless one lost their arrogance."** Kyuubi said now standing on all fours, some of his fur standing on end and his hackles raised.

"Are you saying that if me and Naruto fought, he would win?!" Sasuke said taking a step forward to show he wouldn't back down from the demon lord.

"**I am saying that exactly. You stand no chance in a serious fight with Naruto. Especially since I'm not restricting him so much now."**

"Restricting?! HA!You gave him power! How could that be a restriction?!"

"Sasuke… it was a basic glass ceiling. If I used too much of my own chakra Kyuubi would start trying to force his into me. Also if I felt any emotion in a fight, Kyuubi would amplify it ten fold. If I lost my temper at all then he would over power me and break free. I haven't fought seriously since before the Land of Waves mission." Naruto explained. "Hell I even had Jiraiya put chakra seals on me and gravity seals. In theory they would have carried over to the Kyuubi if he ever escaped." Naruto finished looking at Kyuubi hoping for an explanation as to why they didn't.

"**Because of the way I escaped, they stayed on you."**

"Fine if you have been holding back the whole time then I want a fair fight. Now!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, your sounding like a child. We all need some rest, none of us got much sleep last night. We can have a match held in front of the village later. For now though I forbid it. Now everyone go home and get some rest." Tsunade commanded.

* * *

Five hours later the stadium from the Chunin exams was beginning to fill up. Both ninja and civilian alike were coming to see the fight. The Demon vs. The Last Uchiha.

Sakura sat near the front next to her friend Ino and Shikamaru. A fox about the size of a puppy sat in her lap. A few of the nine tails wagging with anticipation.

Sakura could see why knowing what was at stake.

FLASHBACK!

"_Hey stupid fox! I didn't agree to this!" Naruto interjected before everyone left._

"_What too scared to fight me dope?" Sasuke questioned. _

"_No, I know the outcome already, it would be pointless to do…" _

"_Already know I'll win huh?"_

"_No."_

"_Then how about this. If I loose, you cant sign the contract. Instead I will."_

"_And when I win?"_

"_I will proclaim to the Village that the future Hokage beat me. But that's only if you can. If you loose they might as well name me Hokage."_

"_Deal" Naruto said laying down and just going to sleep._

FLASHBACK END!

"Sakura!? Are you ok?" her blond friend questioned

"Yeah I'm fine Ino. Just thinking."

"Oh look! Theres Sasuke-Kun! Hes so going to kick Naruto's ass!" Ino yelled cheering Sasuke on.

With that comment Kyuubi began to growl.

"Hey Sakura, your cat doesn't bite does he?" Ino asked causing the fox to sulk.

"He's not a cat Ino. And he just doesn't like it when people disrespect Naruto, do you Kyu… umm Fluffy?" Sakura said then corrected.

'**Fluffy…? First I'm mistaken for a cat now I'm being called fluffy… Suddenly I remember why I was trying to destroy this village…'** Kyuubi thought to him self until he felt something on the back of his head. Scratching gently, causing him to purr lightly.

"Cute, wouldn't expect that from him." Shikamaru said lamely putting Sakura on edge.

"Oh look! Naruto is here now!" she said trying to distract Ino from what Shikamaru had said.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled appearing right in front of the group of 3. "How about a kiss for good luck?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Not a chance baka." Sakura replied fighting off a blush.

"How about a bet then? If I win you go on one date with me? It can even be as simple as me making dinner at my place so you don't have to be seen in public with me!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Ugh fine Naruto, IF you win."

"Score! Even more motivation now. Man you have some of the best ideas ever fox!" Naruto said looking at Sakura's lap talking to the small animal watching everything around him. "Later, I got a match to win!" and with that he was gone, standing about ten feet from Sasuke in the middle of the arena.

"Hey, fox. You're the one that gave him that idea huh?" Sakura said picking Kyuubi up to look him in the eye. For the first time in over 15 years, the Kyuubi, king of the Bijuu, was afraid. "How did you tell him that?" she questioned.

'**Telepathy?' **Kyuubi answered in her mind.

'_What how?'_

'**I lived in Naruto's head, I know how to gain entrance to talk to him there.'**

'_But how can you in mine?'_

'**Because you entered my domain while I resided inside of Naruto, in turn opening yourself to me.' **

'_I don't know if I should be disgusted with that or think its cool. But Kyuubi, thank you._

'**For?'**

'_That was a good idea, I know he will win, just now it wont be me obviously going for him. It was a good idea. Now the match is starting.'_

* * *

"Begin!" said a random Jonin hosting the fight.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged at Naruto who was looking up at Sakura. Suddenly the sound of chirping birds was heard as electricity encased Sasuke's hand, snapping Naruto out of any thoughts he was having. Naruto quickly retaliated by forming a Rasangan and ramming it into Sasuke's Chidori.

A dome of while light surrounded both boys as the attacks canceled each others out. the crowed was already in awe of what was happening and the battle hadn't even been a minute long yet.

"So since your using your Sharingan should I use my Hirashin? Or should I humiliate you by not using that to counter your eyes but just using my speed alone to do so?" Naruto asked dodging a few kicks and blocking a few punches.

"Do whatever you want dope, the outcome will be the same regardless." Sasuke said now on the defensive ducking under one of Naruto's kicks and back flipping to dodge an uppercut.

"So be it. I will show you just how much I have held back, lets see how cocky you are after that!" Naruto said forcing Sasuke to jump back and give him some space.

"Jiraiya I hope you don't mind me releasing these, but no longer a point in keeping them." Naruto said loud enough for the self proclaimed super pervert to hear him.

"Go for it kid!" Jiraiya replied mimicking Guy's stance when he is talking to Lee.

"OMEGA RELEASE!" Naruto yelled, causing a bright light to flash for a mere second. Then nothing.

Everyone watched in stunned silence expecting something to happen as Naruto himself was looking himself over.

"Well I feel lighter and all and I know I can move faster but… Hey Ero-Sanin, didn't you say that you suppressed m-" was all Naruto got out before his eye shot fully open and his pupils became massive back orbs almost completely covering the color of his eyes. He began to shake before… "AHHHHHUGH" Naruto screamed while a massive amount of visible chakra exploded out of his body.

The Jonin proctor leaped up to the Hokage stand where Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting. Tsunade looking nervous but Jiraiya smiling watching his apprentice.

"Jiraiya-Sama, is this expected?" the Jonin asked.

"Yes… it is." was the only reply he got before droping back down to see the chakra receding back into Naruto's body.

"Sasuke… give up… you don't stand a chance anymore…" Naruto said breathing heavily hunched over. But he was looking up at Sasuke through his bangs, and what Sasuke saw stunned him more then anything else he had seen before. Naruto's eyes weren't like they were when the Kyuubi empowered him, instead they looked like he was in sage mode. His pupils horizontal rectangles, but his eyes were still blue, then there was a slit through the center of the rectangle like when h became more feral. The blue in his eyes swirling like his Rasangan, just his eyes made him look dangerous.

First instinct told Sasuke to just run away, to just give up. But if he backed out he would loose favor with the village. Then he remembered, he is one of the last surviving men of his once great clan. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"Naruto, do you really think you could beat me?" Sasuke said walking toward Naruto drawing out his sword.

There was silence so Sasuke took that as the cue to attack. He charged Naruto sending a Chidori into his sword making a slash at Naruto. Suddenly there was nothing there, just Naruto's jacket sitting on the ground in two pieces.

* * *

"What? Where did he go?!" Ino yelled from the stands as both her and Shikamaru were looking around. Until Ino glanced over to Sakura to see her looking to the top of the Hokage's stadium tower. Sure enough Naruto sat there looking down at Sasuke waiting for him to find him.

"Sakura, how did you know where Naruto was?" Ino questioned gaining Shikamaru's attention.

"I just… I just did…" Sakura replied zoned out a bit watching Naruto stand and hop off the tower to land in the field opposite of Sasuke.

All eyes went back to the fight.

* * *

Naruto landed facing Sasuke but looking up in the stands at Sakura. _'If I win this then Sakura will really go on a date with me. I cant believe it. Ha I'm so STOKED!' _Naruto thought admiring the way Sakura's hair was fluttering in the wind, and how her jade orbs were focused soul on him and what he was doing.

* * *

'**He is thinking about what his reward is if he wins. Not the part of the scroll either, he seems really happy about what you will do for him.' **Kyuubi communicated to Sakura.

Her eyes widened to see Sasuke running at Naruto electricity encasing his hand again.

'**Remember nothing is set in stone. Just because the Namikaze that sealed me saw Naruto's future and his children does not mean he cant die…' **Kyuubi informed Sakura making her eyes grow even wider.

She began to wonder if Sasuke knew this, or if he really even cared at this point.

* * *

Naruto began to form a true grin on his face, thinking about how amazing his life would be if Sakura loved him as he loved her. He seemed to completely forget that he was in a fight at all until…

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed snapping Naruto from his day dream just in time to see Sasuke's Chidori to connect with his chest. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt it push through his chest clip his heart and rupture his lungs, then burst out his back, spraying blood in the process.

Naruto looked down to see a puddle already forming at his feet. To say that he looked shocked would be an understatement. Naruto's hand shakily found its way up to Sasuke's arm, the part that wasn't in his chest, and grabbed it.

"Why… Sasuk-" Naruto's eyes returned to normal then faded and gave a glazed over look. His body began to fall but Sasuke caught it before it hit the ground.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto get up. NARUTO!!!"


	10. PLEASE VOTE NOW!

ALRIGHT!

2 chapters one day, wow… almost discontinued this story too.

But hey I plan on having another chapter our real soon!

Just for this next chapter I need to know something!!!

SHOULD SASUKE BE GOOD OR EVIL!!!

Cast your votes ASAP!

Once I get 10 votes I will begin the next chapter!!!

So just click review, then say good or evil.

SIMPLE AS THAT!

If you give a reason why that's cool too! Might even make your vote have more of an impact!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Not really but still heh…

-TTR


	11. Chapter 10

CH. 10

Resolution

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, a smile beginning to pull at the corners of his face. "Hey Naruto I can feel your heart beating." he said while rotating his arm inside Naruto's chest grabbing his heart.

"SASUKE!!" a roar came from the stands as both Kakashi and Sakura charged forward.

Sasuke dropped the body and backed up a bit to let Sakura examine Naruto.

"Sasuke… what have YOU DONE?!" Sakura screamed charging at Sasuke.

"Oh he isn't dead yet. But once your out of the way he will be!" he yelled kicking Sasuke aside then charging the near dead Naruto. The smile on Sasuke's face growing bigger and bigger with each step he took.

"Sasuke, you seemed to forget my first lesson." Kakashi said appearing behind Sasuke.

"Of coarse not sensei, I just know a few tricks from the dope." Sasuke said as another one appeared behind Kakashi trying to clean sweep him.

Kakashi jumped over the kick raising his forehead protector. (damn couldn't remember what its called. If you know please correct me? Thanks.)

'_Damn shadow clone.' _was all Kakashi thought as he attempted to form the hand seal to make himself a shadow clone. But before his hands could even meet Sasuke was in his face grappling Kakashi in a submission hold. Spinning around Sasuke got behind Kakashi holding him so he would have to watch what happened next.

Kakashi looked over to see another Kage Bushin holding Sakura the same way.

'_Kyuubi! Why aren't you helping?! Sasuke is going to kill Naruto!' _Sakura mentally screamed at said fox.

'**Its not my place to interfere. The winner gets my contract. that's all that matters…'**

'_Bastard FOX!'_

Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto, who by now was trying to stand. He had only managed his knees when Sasuke reached him. Grabbing his throat, Sasuke lifted him off the ground. He then drew his sword and began the swing for the killing blow.

Just before the sword would have made contact, a raven flew out and hit Sasuke's shoulder.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded. Just then a tall figure in a strange but familiar robe appeared. "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foolish brother, we need this boy alive so we can extract-" Itachi began but was cut off by his brothers laughing.

"Naruto, you are definitely a genius!" Sasuke yelled looking over his shoulder at a near by rock.

The rock that Sasuke was looking at began to morph, until it revealed a blond shin obi.

"Naturally teme, did you ever doubt me?" the blond ninja asked.

"NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed. The clones holding Kakashi and Sakura vanished from existence in a puff of smoke.

"How?" Itachi asked keeping his natural cool.

"Naruto knew you were after him and he could sense your chakra." Sasuke began.

* * *

FLASH BACK!

_Soon after everyone had left Naruto's hospital room, Naruto created a clone and sent it out the window._

_Nearly 10 minutes later it came back, an irritated Uchiha in tow._

"_What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked angrily _

"_I wanted to apologies, I baited you into a fight. So sorry for using you." Naruto said peeking the Uchiha's interest._

"_What do you mean using me?"_

"_I can sense the chakra of everyone in the village. If I focus hard enough I can see who's chakra it is."_

"_That doesn't say how your using me." Sasuke stated loosing his patience._

"_I'm getting to that… there was a strange chakra the entered the village yesterday over the southern wall. It was suppressed an insane amount so, I focused on it and my curiosity paid off."_

"_Get to the point Naruto."_

"_How long have you wanted a family reunion?" Naruto asked smiling._

* * *

"So Naruto came up with this plan to lure you out. We thought that it would be nearly impossible to find you, but seeing as how you just waltzed in wearing you Akatsuki robe I don't think it would have been too hard…" Sasuke said inching toward Itachi ready to begin this fight.

"Then who is it that you just killed?" Itachi asked shifting his gaze to the Naruto laying in the puddle of blood.

"A new technique, I call it Kage Bushin Shinu No Jutsu. I send in a clone that can pretty much die without disappearing. Even after its dead it can still hear and see, then when it finally does dispel I have all the memories from it like a normal Kage Bushin." Naruto explained.

"Clever." was all Itachi said before removing his robe and facing Sasuke. Itachi was clad in his Anbu armor from back in the day.

"Naruto, you better keep your promise." Sasuke said getting into a stance.

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke hes all yours." Naruto said making two clones and vanishing. The cloned grabbed both Kakashi and Sakura and followed the original, appearing next to the Hokage.

"Be ready Baa-Chan. Something isn't right with Itachi, so when I say jump down and be ready to heal him, Sakura that goes for you too." Naruto said before doing a rapid succession of hand seals. "Fuuton: Kaze Tate!" Naruto yelled. A powerful wind rushed through the stadium blocking the combatants from the viewers.

"Who do you think you are to command the Hokage brat?! And why didn't you come to me for permission before pulling this stunt?! And what the fuck did you just do?!" Tsunade asked towering over Naruto.

"I'm the next Hokage and you're MY Baa-Chan, so unless you want to be put into a retirement home once I become Hokage you have to be nice to me. And you gave me and Sasuke permission to fight. Its not my fault that some S-Class criminal jumped in while I was testing a new Jutsu. Lastly I put up a barrier between the arena and stands so no one can get hurt." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

The four of them just stood shocked at what Naruto had said. Had he really planned all this out? Thought Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Tsunade on the other hand was still trying to piece together what he said about the retirement home.

* * *

(Note: I am not going to write out the fight between Itachi and Sasuke. The way it happened in the Manga was epic, so read that or watch the show of it and incorporate it here. Yes I'm lazy… sorry?)

* * *

Both Sasuke and Itachi were drained of chakra, and both beat up pretty bad. The black flames of Amaratsu were burning in random places around the field.

Now Sasuke was supporting himself on the wall behind him as Itachi was walking slowly towards him. Itachi's hand came up towards Sasuke's face.

'_Damn I cant move! He's going to take my eyes!' _Sasuke thought, his eyes widening in fear.

"I'm glad…" Itachi said letting out a sincere smile, poking Sasuke's forehead. Collapsing to the ground. Sasuke just stood there, shocked, confused, scared, happy. He didn't know how to feel.

* * *

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, his barrier fading away. The five of them leapt down to Sasuke and the quickly dying Itachi.

"Tsunade heal Itachi, Sakura focus on Sasuke. Don't heal Itachi completely just make it to where his wounds aren't life threatening. Kakashi put restriction seals on Itachi's limbs and paralysis seals on his hands so he cant make hand signs. Jiraiya put the chakra suppression seals on him, especially around his eyes." Naruto commanded them and they immediately began to work.

While Sakura was working, Sasuke passed out. A mixture of a mental shut down and blood loss dragged him into unconsciousness.

Once the rest of the team was done with their task, 4 Anbu guards carried Itachi away to Ibiki and Inoichi for interrogation, on Naruto's request.

The crowed was silent. No one, save Naruto and Sasuke, had expected to see anything like this today. Just to see the demon fight the Uchiha. After a moment of silence the crowed went wild. Seeing the last 2 known Uchiha fight was a once in a life time event that most of them will never see again. Today would be a new page in the history of Konoha.

* * *

TIME SKIP!

3 days later Sasuke woke in the hospital. Looking around he found Naruto reading a scroll beside his bed.

"Hey, dope. didn't expect you to be the first person I see when waking up…" Sasuke commented.

"Yeah life sucks that way when your married eh?" Naruto said casually keeping a strait face.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT?!" Sasuke screamed, panic beginning to over take him.

"You don't remember? After you woke from your fight with Itachi, you confessed your love to me. You were so happy I gave you that fight that you were head over heals for me. Last night you just got wasted, we are here cause of your alcohol poisoning. I'd recommend having the nurse take a look at your Clap and Gonorrhea too, but I know how sensitive you are about that subject." Naruto said still with a strait face, eyes giving nothing away. Setting down the scroll Naruto stood and walked to the door. "I have a few things I need to take care of. See you at home." and with that Naruto was gone.

A few minutes later Sakura walked in to see if Sasuke was awake yet. When she got there he was as white as the sheets on the bed he was in.

"Sasuke, are you feeling ok? Your really pale." Sakura asked.

"M-maybe its just the alcohol poisoning…" Sasuke said believing Naruto's story.

"Alcohol poisoning?" Sakura questioned.

"Hey Sakura, how long have me and Naruto been together?" Sasuke asked looking at her a little worried.

"Hm I'd say about 4 maybe 5 years, why?"

"wow, we must really be in love…" Sasuke said oblivious to Naruto standing in the room again.

Sakura's nose began to bleed when she made the connection of what he was saying while Naruto was fighting a laugh. Kakashi who was about to enter through the window heard this and slipped off the railing, smacking his face on it on the way down.

"Sasuke, how badly did Itachi beat you?" Kakashi asked after climbing back up and into the window. Rubbing his face where the railing hit.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sasuke asked now confused.

"Teme, that was a joke… I really didn't think that you would fall for it. Heh, poor Sakura-Chan, you got her hopes all up and everything." Naruto said making Sakura blush a deep red.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on the top of his head. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Sasuke just sat in silence as if rebooting his brain, blankly staring at Naruto.

"Teme, if you do love me and all, its cool I guess. I wont let it ruin our friendship." Naruto said chuckling a bit.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Sasuke's yell shook the hospital, and when he leapt up out of bed and charged Naruto, said blond used his father's technique and appeared in the Hokage tower, escaping the wrath of his friend.

Sasuke on the other hand stood there in shock that he fell for one of the blonds pranks.

* * *

Soon there was a knocking on the Hokage office door. The door opened on its own showing the back of the Hokage chair behind the desk. The man knocking was none other then Ibiki, the interrogator.

He promptly bowed in front of the desk saying, "Hokage-Sama, we have news on Itachi. He wouldn't talk and that's why we came in earlier to get permission for Inoichi's mind walk. Here is a full mission report on what we found in his mind, we await further instruction Hokage-Sama."

Ibiki then stood and put the scroll on the desk. The chair slowly turned around to reveal the village's number one most unpredictable ninja Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

End… yeah I know the prank isn't as funny as I intended it. But hey I'm not a professional writer or anything so don't get all fussy.

Yes Sasuke is a good guy. It was a tie with 5 people saying good 1 person, who had my favorite reply, saying either way (you know who you are) and 5 saying bad.

So I made it where he was kinda both. Eh only way I could figure it and I think it turned out pretty good.

I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but no worries this is far from the last one!

And sorry but next week starting on 3/15/2010 I will be turning the story out slower then ever… sorry cant help the enviable future.

But this week I will keep trying at the pace I'm going. So expect more updates soon!

And reviews are loved!!! So REVIEW!!!

Thanks

**-TTR**


	12. Chapter 12

CH. 11

Ibiki then stood and put the scroll on the desk. The chair slowly turned around to reveal the village's number one most unpredictable ninja Uzumaki Naruto!

"Naruto?" Ibiki questioned, "You're the Hokage?"

Naruto sat staring at Ibiki's shocked expression. Taking it in and breathing deep Naruto's unwavering gaze focused into Ibiki's, not revealing anything.

"Yes Morino-San. Now what news is there on Itachi?" Naruto asked, his sapphire eyes hardening with seriousness.

"Its all in the scroll Hokage-Sama."

"Alright then" Naruto said picking up the scroll and reading it, looking over the scroll to see Ibiki still kneeling before him. "Is there something you need?" Naruto questioned.

"No sir, just awaiting your command." Ibiki said just as Tsunade walked into the room.

"Naruto what are you doing in my chair?" Tsunade said walking around and making Naruto get out so she could sit down.

"Testing out my future chair, its all comfy and warm. Just don't leave too big a butt print in it Baa-Chan. Oh and look Ibiki brought you a report on Itachi." Naruto said, a fox grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto, your not the Hokage are you..?" Ibiki questioned.

"Nah, not yet. I was just keeping the chair warm while she used the bathroom." Naruto replied chuckling a bit. "So the scroll says,

_Subject: Itachi Uchiha_

_Itachi would not break under any torture. We were forced to resort to the Yamanaka Kekei Genkai._

_It appears he was under orders to slay his clan due to the fact his clan had planned on assaulting the village and taking command. If gone unchecked the civil war in the village would have lead to an outbreak with the rock. _

_Itachi had a single regulation, keep Sasuke alive. If Sasuke dies then all the secrets of the village are spread across the Shinobi nations. In return not only will he leave the village and keep the secret with him, but he will also act as a spy for the Village Hidden In The Leaves on Akatsuki._

"Interesting… guess it's a good think you told us to interrogate him Baa-Chan." Naruto said glancing at her.

"But Naruto, you're the one tha-" Tsunade began but was cut off with Naruto's laughing.

"Whats so funny gaki?"

"I played a prank on Sasuke-Teme then came here, but I left a clone back there to see what happened after I left. It just dispelled its self." Naruto said stifling a laugh.

"Sasuke didn't notice the clone how?" Tsunade questioned.

"I made the clone while he was out still, then used a Henge to turn it into a piece of medical equipment sitting in the corner of the room." Naruto said glancing towards the window, a smile stretching across his face. "Sakura-Chan! You came!" he exclaimed.

As if on cue Sakura came flying into the room through an open window, landing without a sound facing Tsunade with a look of confusion written on her face. Slowly standing strait her gaze focused onto Naruto sitting in the Hokage's throne, his eyes a deep sapphire. A familiar look in his eyes that seemed out of place on Naruto's face.

His eyes resembled Shikamaru's when he is making a strategy. A pensive look now adorned his face, no eye contact being made just staring at her yet past her. Like he was looking into her thinking out every possible move before making it. The look he was giving her made her feel naked to his eyes.

Naruto noticed the sudden look of discomfort that Sakura began to display as he began to stand.

"Sakura… come with me, we need to talk…" Naruto said, his voice lacking the usual brightness to it.

Soon Sakura found herself standing on top of the Hokage mountain, atop the 4th's head near a river and cave. The sun was setting now and Naruto stood at the edge of the cliff over looking the village, his back facing her.

"Naruto, what did you want to talk with me about?" Sakura asked nervously, this new side to Naruto made her feel on edge.

"lets… can we just enjoy the silence for a moment longer?" Naruto asked not even turning to look at her.

Sakura complied, just looking at the village over his shoulders. The sun finishing its decent over the horizon and the lights from the village beginning to shine. From her view it looked as if Naruto was holding the village up on his shoulders.

'_Not too far from the truth is it?' _Sakura thought to herself. Finally the sun had set and the skies were dark.

Naruto slowly turned to Sakura avoiding eye contact. She pulled her attention off the village and focused on the blond ninja in front of her.

"We have been through a lot already, haven't we?" Naruto asked still not making eye contact.

"We have." Sakura confirmed.

"I know… I know that I will miss.. You… when your not with me. I understand why, because of our bond. I know to you our bond is the same as Sasuke's and mine, but to me its different… for me, you…" Naruto cut off his gaze stretching over to Sakura's feet as if to see if she was truly there.

"Naruto… why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked finally to have Naruto's eyes meet hers. His eyes were not the normal cerulean blue, nor were they the crimson red from the fox, no now they were a pale grey. His eyes showing a shell of… _'Well just a shell'_ Sakura thought as she looked into his unwavering eyes.

"To me Sakura, you are my most precious person. I just wanted to say that before I left… I wont be back for a while, and I just wanted to get this weight off my shoulders. I could die any day, with everyone who is after me added onto the regular ninja risks. I am a walking target. And I guess I just wanted to tell you this before I was gone… before I leave…" Naruto said closing the distance between them, slowly but gracefully.

"Naru… When are you leaving..?" was the only thing Sakura could think to say. So many questions running through her head, too many feelings outpouring from her. She couldn't think straight.

Suddenly two massive arms wrapped around her small frame and she was gently pulled up to what felt like a brick wall. Then the wall vibrated as four words softly spilled into her ears.

"Now… Goodbye Sakura-Chan…"

And just like that, it felt like she had been embraced by the wind. No trace of human life anywhere near her.

Her knees buckled under her weight and she dropped to her hands and knees. And slowly for reasons she couldn't or maybe just wouldn't, she began to cry…

_FLASHBACK_

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto's voice rang into the office as he slammed open one of the doors. "What did you call me here for?"

"Naruto? I didn't send summon for you." Tsunade replied only to hear what sounded like a wood on wood clack come from the window.

"Sorry Hime, I called him. I knew if he thought it was me he wouldn't have come here that fast so I said it was from you." a tall white haired man stated as he climbed in the window.

"Ok… WHY?" Naruto questioned clearly getting impatient.

"you are going on a new mission. One I have assigned. You are to go to Mnt. Myouboku and train in the art of the Sage." Jiraiya said looking down onto his student. "I don't foresee myself surviving for much longer, I have lived far passed any normal Shinobi. Its time I pass on the name of Toad Sage to a younger more powerful generation…."_

'_I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. But this is something I must do…' _Naruto thought as he gazed back at Konoha. His traveling cloak flapping in the wind as he waited to be summoned to the mountain…

End of Chapter.

Well here is the next installment for this nearly forgotten story!

This one will be drawing to a conclusion soon, and I will be focusing on my other one. But then again maybe not heh.

Remember read, review, enjoy!

I poasted a chapter on my other story about 30 min ago now I'm putting this one up, Review=Reward so what ever one gets more reviews I will focus more so on that one.

THANK YOU!

TTR/TAK


End file.
